Goodbye
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Okay, don't kill me for this. I wanted to write a Steve Rogers/Phil Coulson one shot, with a female Coulson. An OC child is included. Rated T, for violence, I might change it. Post Avengers.


Female Phil Coulson's name is Phoenix Coulson. This is for all of you/my fellow Steve Rogers/Phil Coulson fans!

James "Bucky" Jefferson Rogers is my OC.

* * *

Phil was running through the halls of Stark Tower, trying to get away from Loki. That madman had already shot her in the heart once, and she feared, beyond belief, at what he would do to her this time.

"_Your little friends can't help you now!_" He yelled, his high laugh, and voice that was fading into an echo, carried throughout the hall and mixing with her footsteps as she ran. She heard his voice, her footsteps, and the beating of her frightened heart pounding in her ears.

_**"Stop!"**__ She had yelled, watching Loki hold Steve by the front of his shirt._

_The insane spare Asgard heir, the Ice giant, laughed at her. He held Steve at arms length, taking one hand off of him. He brought it back, fast. It connected with Steve's bleeding nose, hard, and sent him flying out of Loki's grip into the wall beside her. Loki smirked at this, before turning to Thor and saying things that were incoherent to anyone's ears. Phoenix ducked onto the floor beside Steve, brushing her fingers cautiously against his bleeding bottom lip._

_"Steve." She whispered, looking into his eyes, as she stroked his face with her left hand._

_Steve weakly reached his left hand out, and Phoenix connected their hands quickly, "run, Phoenix. Get as far away from here as you can."_

_She shook her head, her short cut black hair- that was stained with blood- swayed as she did so, "I won't leave you Steve."_

_"I love you, Phoenix." Steve said, weakly, before he pulled her hand to his mouth, and kissed her ring. That kissed transferred his last bit of life and love into her heart._

_"I love you too." Phoenix said, tears rushing down her face, as she kissed his lips._

_A scream from Thor made her turn towards the two. She saw Loki rising from the floor, something in his hand. Phoenix recognized it, it was a beating heart. Her stomach flipped, nearly sending itself up her throat, as Loki crushed it. Terror was rising inside of her, and she did the only thing she could do. Run. Get as far away as she could._

She tripped over something in the hallway. She turned to see it was Clint, Hawkeye. He was dead. Phoenix tried to get back up, but got blasted back. She looked back to see it was Loki. That man was smiling maniacally at her.

"A little bird, born of fire." He said, walking towards her, "it lives it's life." He stomped on her chest, "long, and full," he kicked her in the face, "and then," he raised his foot, "it," before slamming it down, crushing her nose and mouth into her face, "_dies_."

* * *

Phoenix shot up in the bed, screaming hysterically. She clawed at the arms that had wrapped themselves around her, trying to get away, screaming for Steve.

"It's alright, fire bird." A voice, belonging to Steve Rogers, said. He held her close to him, resting her head against his chest above his heart. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"_Steve_.." She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. She was a mess. "It.. It was Loki." She hiccuped, "he found a way into Stark Tower, and.." She coughed, trying to breath while crying wasn't easy.

"And what, love? What happened? What did he do?"

"He.. Killed you. _He __**killed **__you_, Steve.."

"Mom? Dad?" A sleepy voice asked from their doorway. The two looked towards the door to see their son, James, standing in the doorway wearing jeans and a Captain America shirt.

"Hey Bucky." Steve said, using the nickname for his old army buddy that they named their son after, inviting his son in with a wave of his hand.

James walked in, going straight to his mother. When he got to her, he hugged her.

"Did wake you?" Phoenix asked.

James shook his head, "no, my alarm did."

"Today is...?" Steve asked, forgetting what day it is.

"It's Monday, dad." James said, deadpanning "I have to go to school in an hour and a half."


End file.
